Coming Back
by Proud2BeATrekkie
Summary: Edward & Bella decide to come home to Forks...300 years later.


**Coming **_**Back**_

**Chapter One**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It had been over 300 hundred years since I met my husband, Edward Cullen. All of my family had pasted away long ago. Even my best friend, Jacob, was gone.

For our vacation this year, my sister-in-law, Alice, had suggested that we go back to Forks, to show our daughter, Renesmee, where we met and the place she was born.

You see, after Renesmee was born, we'd had to flee from Forks for my transformation. I was a reckless newborn. I'd caused many deaths. But, that was hundreds of years ago.

No one would remember the Cullens when we came back to Forks. Except for one person. Maybe. Jacob's great, great, great, grandson, Josh. He believed the old Quileute stories, unlike Jacob had at his age. He would be the only one who could possibly remember the Cullens.

"Bella, are you finished packing?" Alice asked suddenly, interupting my thoughts.

"Yes, Alice," I handed her my suitcase in one swift movement. I loved being a vampire.

Alice was out of the room in another second.

I looked in the mirror, admiring myself. Bella Swan was never beautiful, but Bella Cullen was stunning. _I _was stunning. It was amazing the things vampire venom could do.

My eyes were the same striking gold as Edward's. But, right now, they were maroon, because we hadn't hunted in awhile. We planned to hunt in our old hunting grounds in Forks.

My hair was a dark chocolate brown, and it was always sparkling. My skin was snow white and smooth and, most importantly, strong. I was no longer weak, clumsy, human Bella Swan, I was strong, fearless, stunning, vampire Bella Cullen.

And I was proud of it.

"Bella, love, it's time to go!" Edward called.

"Come on, mom!" Renesmee called after him.

So much alike.

I took one last glance at myself, then was out at the car in a second.

"You look lovely," Edward told me, kissing my forehead. To me, Edward was still more beautiful.

Renesmee groaned.

I looked at my daughter. Such a lucky girl. Frozen forever at the age of 13.

"Can we skip the lovey-dovey stuff and get going?" Rosalie asked coming to stand next to Renesmee. Rose hadn't changed in the last 300 years.

"Okay, okay. Ren, you do know that we're going to stop at your grandfather's grave first, don't you?" I asked, admiring my velvet voice.

Renesmee sighed. She didn't like graveyards. For some reason, none of my family did. Especially Renesmee. I know they aren't the nicest places around, but still. It was her grandfather, whom she'd never known.

We arrived in Forks only minutes after leaving. Another good thing about being a vampire. The speed.

We stopped in front of the old cemetary where all of our friends and family lay.

Edward took Renesmee off to show her some of our old high school friends. I wanted to see a very special grave.

I kneeled down on the wet grass around his headstone. I placed a single flower over his grave, then looked up to read the inscription on the headstone.

_Jacob Black_

_Beloved friend, father, & husband_

"Oh, Jake," I ran my hand across his headstone. If I could cry, I'd be bawling right now.

It went on to list the names of Jacob's closet friends.

_Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater..._

Funny Jake would put Leah on his headstone.

_Bella Swan-Cullen_

I sighed at my name. Then the name after that caught me off guard.

_Edward Cullen_

Edward? Jake put Edward on his headstone? As one of his _closet friends_? That was very strange. Then again, so was Jake.

"I love you, Jake." I whispered.

"He loved you, too." Edward said behind me.

It wasn't until then that I realized how much I missed Jacob.

"I miss him."

"Bella," Edward said, his eyes now focused on Jake's headstone. "what is that?"

I turned my head to see what he was talking about. He was looking at the names of all of Jacob's beloved friends.

"He liked you, Edward."

"I kind of liked him, too."

Edward leaned down to Jake's grave, smiling. He placed a flower on his headstone. If Jake were alive, he would've smiled.


End file.
